


Wheatfield with Crows

by CAOKU



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAOKU/pseuds/CAOKU
Summary: 麦田群鸦by陆维坦。ABO，CP较杂。





	Wheatfield with Crows

第18章，前后文见lofter@陆维坦  
============================

里卡多回到了拉莫斯家。  
塞尔吉奥不知道在为什么事而忙碌，连续好几天，都是半夜回家，清早便出门了。  
里卡多想问他，皮克是不是真的死了，拉莫斯家族是否和皮克有牵连。然而他却问不出口。  
问了又能怎样呢？如果塞尔吉奥真的骗了他，那他如今也不会突然良心发现告诉他实情的。  
他和塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯做了三年夫妻，唯一能肯定的就只有这一点：拉莫斯绝不会把底牌泄漏给别人。不必说他只是塞尔吉奥有名无实的妻子，他想象得到，哪怕是拉莫斯父子之间，也有很多不能说的秘密。  
里卡多在纠结不安中度过了一个礼拜，可是时间匆匆向前从不犹豫。发情期的到来并没有推延哪怕半天。  
然而这一次，家庭医生却不再给他抑制剂。  
“拉莫斯先生说你们打算要孩子，那我不建议您使用抑制剂。您的抑制剂已经用得太多啦，如果继续下去，您可能永远没办法怀上孩子了。”医生说。  
里卡多知道，如果生下这个孩子，他就永远无法和拉莫斯家族切割开了，无论他和塞尔吉奥怎么貌合神离，他都要被这个孩子拴在这里，一生一世。  
可是，他知道这是他不可避免的命运，从他答应嫁给塞尔吉奥那一刻起，就已经无法更改了。哪怕现在塞尔吉奥告诉他，皮克没有死，都是骗他的，他也没有什么办法，omega不能提起离婚，不能解除标记。他什么也做不了，只能祈祷他的alpha没有欺骗他。  
他迟早要生这个孩子的，到底为什么要做无谓的抵抗呢？  
里卡多没有和医生做过多的争辩。  
当天夜里，发情期来势汹汹如夏日暴雨，山崩海啸般将里卡多笼罩，夺走了他所有的体力和精神。  
混沌之中，塞尔吉奥来看过他。他听见塞尔吉奥重重地叹气。发情期令他很贪念自己alpha的味道，他甚至有冲动去拥抱塞尔吉奥。  
然而塞尔吉奥只是在他脸侧落下一个吻，说自己太忙了，明天晚上再陪他。  
第二天一整天，塞尔吉奥都不在家。里卡多关在卧室里度日如年，熬得非常艰难，但他脑子里仅剩的一丝理智，却又在庆幸。或许能够躲过这个发情期呢。  
到了晚上，里卡多才终于觉得症状略消退了一些。他强撑着吃了点东西，清洗了一下身体。衣裤和床单全都湿漉漉的，让他觉得很难堪。  
只是这样已经耗尽了他仅剩的体力。他再次瘫倒在床上，很快就陷入昏睡之中。  
不知道过了多久，里卡多在半梦半醒之中，感觉到有人同他接吻，他以为是塞尔吉奥回来了，便没有多做抵抗。  
身体比他的意识更早出现反应，他的阴茎硬了起来，一直有水意的入口也分泌出更多的液体来。  
然而，随着他渐渐清醒，他觉察到这个信息素的味道，似乎并不是他的alpha。而且他闻到了酒味，塞尔吉奥是很少喝酒的。  
他睁开眼，看清了眼前的面孔——托雷斯！  
“托雷斯先生！请放开我！”里卡多尖叫出来，“请您自重！”  
“呵呵...”托雷斯冷笑着，手伸到里卡多下体，狠狠地掐在他的阴茎上，“抱歉了，夫人。”  
“啊！”里卡多疼得惨叫一声，他虚弱地挣扎着，“放开我！救命！塞尔吉奥！塞尔吉奥你在吗！救救我！”  
“塞尔吉奥！”托雷斯继续着对里卡多的侵犯，他蛮横地扯下了里卡多的裤子，分开他的腿，“塞尔吉奥！你的omega发情了，你进来呀！”  
门开了，塞尔吉奥就在门外。他犹豫着走进一步，“南多...”  
“塞尔吉奥……”里卡多含着眼泪哀求地看向他的丈夫，“救救我，塞尔吉奥，救...啊！”  
里卡多哀求的话还没说完，托雷斯就闯进了他的身体。年轻的Alpha非常粗暴，让里卡多痛苦不已。  
塞尔吉奥迟疑了好一会儿，但还是走了过去，跪在床边亲了亲里卡多的脸：“Ricky，没事的.....不要害怕....”  
“不不不....”里卡多难以置信地摇着头，“塞尔吉奥！求求你了！不要这样对我！....你不是爱着他吗？怎么可以让他对我做这种事情！塞尔吉奥！”  
“你会怀上南多的孩子，”塞尔吉奥温柔地抚慰着他：“没有什么，我会把他当成我的孩子。你什么也不用担心，照我说的做，我会照顾你和孩子一辈子。你不要想太多，听我的就好。”  
里卡多大睁着眼睛，眼泪不受控制地流淌。他死死盯着他的alpha，眼睛眨也不眨一下。  
塞尔吉奥站起来，“南多...”  
托雷斯没有理睬他，塞尔吉奥就默默地站在一边。  
托雷斯在里卡多的身体里成结，精液灌进里卡多的子宫里。  
高潮的瞬间，托雷斯崩溃地哭出声。塞尔吉奥一把抱住他，“南多，南多...原谅我吧……”  
alpha的结还没有完全消下去，托雷斯就强行离开了里卡多的身体。omega的通道被硬物撑开到前所未有的地步，里卡多发出凄惨的呻吟，下体涌出红白夹杂的液体。  
里卡多在床上疼到止不住战栗，冷汗浸透床单。  
塞尔吉奥试图抱住托雷斯，但被托雷斯一把推开了。托雷斯冲出了房间。  
“南多！”塞尔吉奥呼喊着托雷斯的名字，追了出去，甚至没有回头看里卡多一眼。

=============  
第18章完，前后文见lofter@陆维坦


End file.
